


Early Morning Blues

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-11
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the gw500 prompt misty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Blues

The rain had slowed from a steady pounding to a drizzle. As the night wore on, passing midnight into the wee hours of the morning it eased even more becoming a cold mist that hung in the air, adding another layer of chill to the already soaked world. The water droplets coalesced, making the sleepy suburban neighborhood seem as if it was something out of a wistful watercolor or possibly a scene from a whimsical holiday card. All it lacked were snow dusted pine trees and low stonewalls.

A small white house at the end of the street was the only one that was lit by more than a porch light or the occasional soft glow from a bathroom window, frosted over to insure privacy. Inside, two figures moved, silhouetted on the sheer curtains. Here and there were the signs that they were preparing to start their day. The smell of fresh brewed coffee hung in the heavy air, accompanied by the muted sounds of breakfast being cooked and eaten.

Briefly, silence regained its dominion over the landscape before the sound of a door opening whispered down the street. It's followed by a hushed conversation. Words of affection and promises to be careful are exchanged along with smiles and lingering caresses. The final words are punctuated by the soft sounds of a kiss, long and slow, followed quickly by a second, stolen with permission.

In the distance a rooster crowed despite the fact that the first hints of dawn were still at least an hour in the future. A soft chuckle of amusement, cut off by a metallic thud as a car door closed, seemed inordinately loud and jarring in the silence of suburbia. The purr of a well tuned engine barely disrupted the early morning peace, accompanied in counterpoint by the swish of the windshield wipers as they cleared the dampness from the window. It is a few moments before the car begins to move, inching backwards, taillights glowing like eyes seen just beyond the edge of a campfire.

Pulling out onto the street the car crept slowly down the road then made a right, moving towards where the businesses and small shops replaced the snug homes and parks that separated living space from the work place. It picked up speed then disappeared into the misty haze that shrouded and softened the parameters of the cul de sac where it resided.

Back in the house the light in the kitchen disappeared, the yellow rectangle of warmth no longer making it stand out from its neighbors. Once again silence descended, bringing with it the peace of a well-loved nursery, broken only by the gentle patter of the returning rain as it kissed the tree leaves on its journey to join its brethren on the thirsty ground.


End file.
